


Tumblr Six Word Stories

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed (TV), King Arthur (2004), Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Gen, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Six word story character prompts from Tumblr.





	Tumblr Six Word Stories

** Lancelot: **

Darkness’ knight; Arthur’s heart; Guinevere’s soul.

He stands loyal as ever was.

Eyes of fire cause surging desire.

 

** King Arthur: **

Fights their fight, unites the people.

 

** Gannicus: **

Forged in blood, dismantled by love.

 

** Sibyl: **

Softest touch can soothe vicious rage.

 

** Naevia: **

Cruelty’s touch damaged her loving soul.

Circumstances turned her to bloody steel.

 

** Crixus: **

Deadly warrior skills belie loving heart.

 

** Piper: **

Sister and best friend. Family first.

 

** Agron: **

He will always have your back.


End file.
